Life isnt Free!
by ggtherescuer
Summary: Makoto, Rin, Rei and Nagisa all wonder where Haru goes after school, why he's always mauled by fan-girls and why he's so tired after. The boys of Iwatobi swim club are going to find out, but will Haru let them? Why won't he? Somethings up and the boys wanna know what's up right NOW. When they discover this has been going on for years, what will they do? Please R & R


**Well, this is a fanfiction, trying show where the he'll Harus parents are. Lol here we go!**

Makoto sighed, "Haru, where should we do the study party at? Nagisas sisters home so, no, Rin and Koh got sick so they can't come, Reis Grandma is sleeping at his house and she snores, and My house is in construction so it'd be too loud. How about you're house Haru?" Makoto asked, "Sorry, but I'm busy." Haru rushed before getting on the train, he turned back and smiled a bit, hoping that Makoto didn't ask any questions, it was then where Makoto saw how tired Haru looked, he had bags and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Haru, wha-" Makoto asked but was cut off as the train doors closed, "weird." Makoto thought as he went back.

**The next day~**

"Makoto! My sister's having a sleepover with her friend's, so we can have a study party at my house," Said Piped Nagisa, "yah and I got over my cold." Said Rin, "what about Haru? I don't think he's ever come to a study party." Said Rei, "Haru always has some "errand" after school, I don't know what it is, but Haru always seems so tired." Said Makoto worried. "If someone's bullying Haru, I'll-" Rin started but was cut off when Makoto shook is head, "he doesn't have any bruises when we swim, it's not that." Said Nagisa, "let's follow him after school today!" Said Nagisa with a smirk, "Maybe he found a girlfriend." Said Rei, Rin looked back all weird, "Haru...? Has girlfriend?"

The boys hurried to see Haru board the train, and sit in the given benches, he looked so... tired, "he's been like this for years and we haven't noticed..." said Rin while getting a little sad, "where does he go?" Rei whispered quietly, Haru closed his eyes and.. FELL ASLEEP!? "I know he's a silent guy, but no one notices?!" Nagisa shouts out waking Haru, Rin and Rei smack him, Nagisa moaned rubbingrubbing he two fresh lumps on his head.

A bunch of teenage girls flood around Haru, "it's Haru! It's him! It's him!" They shriek while pulling on his shirt and kissing his cheek, Haru sighed, "H-H-Haru?!" They yell, "yes? What are you guys doing here?" He says as he goes over to take back his stolen shoe from a fan-girl, "why are they doing that?" Makoto asks, "it's a long story, please don't follow me." He says in his blunt Haru way.

**The next day~**

"Come on, let's get to my house." Says Nagisa, "I wish we could've figured out where he was going and why those girls were 'on him'" said Nagisa, "I don't know, maybe their old friends of his, that wanna steal his clothes..." said Makoto while trying to see if that made any sense at all. "Whatever." Said Rin.

**Nagisas house~**

"Ugh, hang on guys, I think my sister hid my schoolbag in her room before she left, be right back." Said Nagisa somberly.

Rei, Makoto and Rin couldn't study with the loud noise of Nagisa 'calling for his bookbag' and rummaging through her stuff. "Nagisa, Shut u-" Rin was in the middle of saying before he was cut off by Nagisas yelp ans then,

_Crash_

Makoto was the first to get to Nagisa, but when he saw what had happened, he realized that it WASN'T an emergency. Rei, Makoto AND Rin started cracking up at the sight of Nagisa covered in the fallen stack of his sister's fashion magazines. "Whatever, help me up." Nagisa blushed as Makoto helped him up, "help me pick these up, will you?" He asked as they starTed picking the magazine's up. "Wait.." Rei started, "is this?" He check the date, "this was printed two days ago! It's Haruka-Sempai!" Said Rei as he showed the boys the modeling picture of Haru.

"Naniiiii?" They yelled, Haru was in a long sleeve with a loose tie being tugged by a female model, "he's a MODEL?!" They yelled.

**Well, that was the first chapter, tell me what you think~ and yes this chapter has a lot to do with the "Harus parents" thing, I just wanna have some fun before the climax. :)**


End file.
